A Fluffy Birthday (Oneshot)
by WriterWerido
Summary: America is giving England his birthday present and randomness follows.


_What is taking England so long to answer the door? Is he not here?_ Alfred thought as he repeatedly pressed the doorbell.

A few minutes passed before Alfred was about to give up. He was already taking a few steps away from the door when it opened to a glaring Brit.

"You could have ringed the bloody doorbell once you know?" Arthur said through gritted teeth.

"You actually were here! That's awesome since I have a birthday present for you!" Alfred said as he shoved his present into Arthur's arms.

"Birthday present?"

"Yes, did you forget it was your birthday Arti?" Alfred asked.

"It can't be." Arthur said as he glanced down at his present.

Alfred then noticed that the Brit didn't look like his normal self. Arthur had a blanket around his shoulders, he had been sniffling a lot, and seemed to be having trouble just standing.

"Are you sick or, turning into an alien?" Alfred asked.

"I'm bloody sick you idiot. How would I turn into an alien anyway?" Arthur asked annoyed.

 _Well, I mostly said it because it was funny and it would have been awesome if you were turning into an alien._ Alfred replied in his mind.

"Arthur are you actually missing anything because you are sick?" Alfred asked.

Arthur sighed.

"Not really. I didn't remember it was coming up at all and usually I don't plan for anything. A birthday just means you are older than before." Arthur said.

"I always thought you were doing something because you would normally say you were busy after I gave you your present." Alfred said confused.

"Well, I guess I normally do have plans then. I attend to work since there is a lot to do for a country and on my birthday no one seems to bother me if I tell them I have stuff to do. Now I can't even make the day productive since when I did try to work I got snot all over one of the documents." Arthur replied.

"I can't believe you do work on your birthday Arti. A birthday is all about you and not about the work you do. Maybe, I can make the day better by spending it with you." Alfred said mostly to himself.

"I don't-"

Alfred was already in Arthur's house before he could object.

* * *

"Arthur what should we do on your birthday? Alfred asked him as they both sat down on a couch.

"We could watch the telly. That was what I was doing before." Arthur said as he grabbed his remote.

"What are you putting on?" Alfred asked.

"The news."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I hate the news. It always focuses on the bad instead of happy stories. That and we should do something other than watching something. We should do something special… Like A BIRTHDAY PARTY!" Alfred said with excitement.

"Hmm…no." Arthur responded.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun. Please."

"No."

"Pretty please."

"Nooooo."

"Please Engwand." Alfred begged with big puppy dog eyes.

"Uhh, fine." Arthur said with a glimmer of a smile.

"YES!" Alfred practically yelled.

"Please be more quiet you idiot." Arthur grumbled.

"We should do presents first since you haven't opened mine yet." Alfred said as he got up from the couch.

After, Alfred got his present they both sat on the couch like before except now there was a present in the middle.

The present looked like a typical Alfred present.

It was a bag that was decorated with red, white, and blue that had fireworks all over it.

"The bag is celebrating your birthday more than mine." Arthur pointed out.

"Whatever. Just open it already."

Arthur tore through the wrapping and saw that what was inside was a book. Arthur almost couldn't believe it.

"Did you actually not get me fireworks this year?" Arthur said surprised.

"I decided that you had enough fireworks ( _and that I ran out)_ so I did the next best thing. I went to a book store since you like books." Alfred said.

Arthur felt his heart flutter just a little bit. He fought back a blush.

He then picked up the book and began to examine it.

 _It has an interesting plotline. A good first page that makes you want to keep reading. It seems like a really good book. How the heck did Alfred choose this kind of book?_ Arthur thought.

"Alfred, why did you get this book anyway?"

"It was the first book I saw without pictures."

"Oh."

 _Figures._

"Do you have any other presents?" Alfred asked.

"No, this is the only present I received." Arthur replied.

"That's sad. I wish I gotten you more presents then." Alfred said.

Arthur's cheeks instantly heated up. He could hardly believe Alfred was putting so much time on a day he barely cared about.

"What do we do now?" Alfred asked.

 _Thank goodness he didn't notice._ Arthur thought.

"I don't know. My only suggestion was turned down by somebody." Arthur said glaring.

"I guess we could watch TV."

"The news?"

"No."

"Fine, you can choose if it isn't some silly cartoon." Arthur said as he handed the remote.

* * *

/An hour later/

"There is nothing good on except..." Alfred trailed off

"That is against the rules. I said no cartoons!" Arthur said when he saw the title on the screen.

"Well, I have the remote."

"Don't."

"I do have the power here."

"You."

"It is the only good show on."

"Dare."

Alfred changed the channel.

Arthur was desperate not to hear the stupid show tried to make a desperate attempt. He literally reached for the remote but Alfred held it as far away as possible.

Arthur then did the second most logical thing which was pushing him off the couch.

"Ouch. I didn't know you took the remote so seriously." Alfred muttered.

"A gentleman follows the rules. Not breaks them." Arthur lectures.

"A gentleman also doesn't push someone off the couch." Alfred replied.

"Well, you aren't a GENTLEMAN!" Arthur said.

"You aren't one either." Alfred fired back.

"Take that back! I am the greatest gentleman that has ever lived!" Arthur said with venom.

"No, you're not."

"I will make you take that back."

"I dare you."

Arthur stood up and walked over to Alfred who was now standing by the TV.

"Take it back."

"No."

"Take it back. I am the greatest gentleman ever."

"Hmmm. NO!"

"I AM AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"No you're not."

That was when Arthur began shaking Alfred but, the stupid country wouldn't admit it.

"YoOoou arRRrre noOoOot."

Arthur then gotten so angry at the lack of progress that he pushed Alfred again but, this time it back fired.

Alfred grabbed one of his hands at the last moment and Arthur fell with him.

It ended up with both of them on the floor with Arthur on top of him.

"Take it-"

Silence came when Arthur realized where he was.

Both of them just blushed and stared at each other since they didn't know what to do.

Arthur broke the silence when he sneezed all over America.

"Ew. That got snot all over me."

"I am sick. Remember?"

"Whatever."

"Will you admit that I am a gentleman now?"

"Maybe. If you let me celebrate your birthday every year." America answered.

"Why exactly?"

"Um… I really enjoyed hanging out with you and this isn't the most uncomfortable position."

"AMERICA!"


End file.
